Skin care products in today's market are generally in the forms of lotion, cream, serum, powder, solid, gel, liquid or other physical forms. It is a universal practice in the commercially available skin care products that these products are marketed and provided to users in these forms without specification or means that are designed to meet the specific skin condition of different individual users. Consequently, the different skin types of different users after using the same skin care product can usually produce different skin care results, even though the functional ingredients of the same product are identical. For example, a skin care product marketed as “anti-aging” usually targets the aging signs of the facial skin, including wrinkles, age spots, fine lines and puffy eyes, etc. By using a product targeting to reduce multiple signs of aging, which generally includes multiple active ingredients, with a single or a group of ingredients functioning to reduce certain type of aging sign, a user with stronger wrinkles or a user with stronger puffy eyes may not experience the same level of effectiveness of aging sign reduction as compared to a normal user with a more evenly weighted aging signs.
The inventors realize that the way that the existing skin-care products are marketed and the method that is generally practiced by users on daily basis is lack of the ability to customize the skin care product composition to match to the skin condition and skin care need of each individual. By enabling this ability to customize the skin care product composition to each individual skin care need, more effectiveness from the skin care product and better skin care result shall be achieved than the existing method of using existing skin-care products.
It is an object of this invention to provide a specimen dispensing device that enables the customizability of skin care products.
It is another object of this invention to provide a specimen dispensing device that enables the customizability of other health care or personal products.